


Tentacles (There's Always A Next Time)

by Sanwall



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanwall/pseuds/Sanwall
Summary: Artwork for the Star Trek Reverse Bang 2018, goes with the ficThere's Always A Next TimeKirk and Spock are in a rough shape, fighting tentacles on an alien planet.





	Tentacles (There's Always A Next Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Always A Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832533) by [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/pseuds/lady_needless_litany). 




End file.
